TARDIS in Equestria
by lunaluvvy
Summary: The Doctor and Luna land in Equestria. summarys are not my thing I'll update it later
1. Landing

Luna's P.O.V

'That lever there!' the doctor yelled from the other side of the TARDIS console 'which one?' I yelled back 'there are three over here!' 'Gold handle with a red thing on the end' he told me. I pulled that lever and the TARDIS seemed to stop bumping around 'so where are we off to today? I asked him. Ever since that day when his TARDIS landed in front of me we've been traveling all over the universe together. 'Today we are going to see the 3 whole planets in _perfect_ unison' he told me with a huge grin on his face. 'Awesome!' I said. Suddenly we had turbulence 'oh, come on!' I yelled 'I just fixed that didn't I?' 'Well obviously she doesn't seem to agree with that.' The doctor said, glaring at the console 'come on ol' girl' he muttered in a not exactly quiet voice 'I thought that you liked Luna' 'doctor, for some reason I don't think that this is happening on purpose' I say. He pulled the monitor towards him 'NOT AGAIN!' He screamed at the monitor 'what is it?' 'We're passing through the void, which is not supposed to happen- and I know from past experience.' 'What's the void?' 'It's the place' but he never finished when the TARDIS lurched even harder and he ran back to the other side of the console 'HOLD ON TO SOMETHING' he yelled over the noise, and I did immediately. The last thing I remember was losing grip of the railing before I blacked out.

'Luna…' I heard somebody say quietly 'Luna, you have to get up and see what happened.' I opened my eyes and screamed. Instead of seeing a doctor who looked human I saw some sort of cartoon pony. He had a tan coat, a dark mane with the same sort of style as before, he only had his bowtie on and he had a tattoo of an hourglass on both sides of his flank. 'You're a…. a PONY!' I yelled 'oh thank goodness you can see it too. I thought I'd finally lost it.' He said in his usual manner. 'Why are you a pony?' I asked, still a bit frightened. 'NO, why are _you _a pony?' he said. I stood up and found that standing on my legs was unusually hard. I fell back and looked down at my body. Over my skin had grown a magenta-ish coloured coat and instead of arms, I had 2 more legs I reached up and grabbed my hair it had turned to a dark purple colour, I managed to stand up on my other two legs I looked as far around as my head would turn and saw that on my flank, I had a picture of a laptop. 'D-do you have a mirror?' I asked the doctor shakily he ran down some stairs and ran back up with a mirror held in his mouth. He put it on the floor so I could look into it. Once I did look into it my jaw dropped. I had a _horn_ and the only thing I was wearing was my "L" necklace 'am I a….' I muttered 'A unicorn?' the doctor replied 'yes indeed' 'well this is….' I began 'AWESOME!' 'I know' said the doctor 'but we can't interfere with this. I never finished telling you about the void?' 'No you didn't' I replied 'ok, I'll tell you. So do you know how our universe is well, EVERYTHING? But it's not really because our universe isn't the only universe out in the... everything. The void is the place in between the universes, where there is absolutely nothing. Some people call it hell.' He said 'ok, so we are not in our universe any more but we are in a _pony_ universe?' I asked, still confused as to where we were 'well, yes that is exactly what happened.' He answered 'oh...' I said, still shocked.

The Doctor's P.O.V

She seemed so different today. she was usually so into the adventures, but today she seemed scared. Luna Wilson was never_ ever_ scared of anything we ever did, but not this time. 'I think I might need to...' she said, and fainted mid-sentence. I went under the console to get a stretcher bed for her. After I had come back up and put her on it I decided to check out where we were. I walked over to the door, not as excited as usual, and opened it to find a white pony and a purple pony staring at me. 'Well, Hello!' I said to them.

Twilight's P.O.V

The door of the box opened and a tan stallion walked out 'Well, Hello!' he said to Rarity and I 'Twilight catch me' rarity said as she began to faint. I used my magic to stop her falling and set her down carefully 'I'll be right back' the stallion said and ran back inside his box. I was surprised he didn't hit the back wall. I was too surprised to check out what it was like inside. A moment later he ran out with a magenta mare, she looked quite sleepy but at the same time wide awake. 'So is everyone here a pony?' she said. I wondered why she was saying this 'Well if we are ponies don't you think everyone else would be, Luna?' he replied to her 'I'd hate to interrupt whatever is going on between you but, your name can't be Luna. That's the princesses' name.' I told the strange pony. 'Well why does that matter? Aren't I allowed to have the same name as a princess?' she asked me with an angry tone. 'Nobody in Equestria has the same name as anybody else!' I told her, wondering why she didn't know that 'Well my name is Luna and if you don't like it you can go running to your princess!' she yelled, clearly getting angry at me 'maybe I will!' I cried and ran off. I came back to get Rarity, I kicked her in the side and yelled 'we're leaving now!' she got up and ran with me.

Luna's P.O.V

'Luna, that was rude, you need to respect their religions' the doctor said 'sorry, surely after Minecraft you'd know I hate when people annoy me.' I replied 'Oh, yeah' he said 'I was going to ask her some questions but now I can't.' 'I'll get her back!' I told him angrily. And without knowing it I used magic to take them both back here. Their tails seemed to glow and drag them back. When she reached us she said 'how did you do that? I thought I was the only one in Ponyville who could do that!' 'Well I guess not anymore' I said, a little confused 'I don't even know how I did that' 'you must have known how!' She said. 'Ok, the doctor here doesn't want me to fight with you so I won't' I told her calmly 'thank you' said the doctor 'now I need to ask some questions' 'can I please get a word in?' asked the white pony who I hadn't noticed 'oh, sure' I said before the doctor could say no 'thank you, for starters, I'm Rarity and this is Twilight Sparkle, who exactly are you?' 'Luna Cosgrove and the Doctor.' I said gesturing to each of us 'ok, if that is all you have to ask, I NEED to ask some questions' 'ask away' said the unicorn called Twilight Sparkle. 'First, Where are we?' he asked her 'You're in Ponyville, the smallest town in Equestria.' 'Ok... what else was I going to ask?' he sighed 'where exactly?' I interrupted 'At the edge of the everfree forest, the place behind us is sweet apple acres.' Twilight told me. 'Do you know the person who owns that place?' I said looking at sweet apple acres. 'Yes actually, her name is AppleJack, would you like to go there?' 'Yes, that would be nice; passing through the void makes me hungry.' 'The what?' 'Oh, nothing'

Twilight's P.O.V

We walked along with the doctor and "Luna" talking quietly behind us. Rarity said that Sweetie Belle was alone and she wanted to get back to her. Eventually Luna ran up behind to my side and said 'ok, we have decided you can call me LoonyBell.' 'Why that?' I asked her 'The Doctor made me...' she replied 'ok, can we call you Loony for short?' 'Ok' 'are you sure that doesn't offend you?' 'No, I am quite loony anyway.' 'But why the bell part.' 'My best friend's last name is Bell and it annoys her, if she was here she would be so embarrassed.' 'So you are doing this to mess with her?' 'Even if she isn't here' I laughed 'a bit pointless but ok.' As we reached sweet apple acres, Applebloom saw us and yelled 'I'll go get Applejack!' and ran inside to get her. 'Who was that?' Loony asked me 'that was Applebloom, she is the youngest of the apple family.' I told her 'so basically all of them are named after apples?' she asked 'eeyup' somebody said, it was Big Macintosh, Applejacks older brother. I turned to look at him 'Hi Big Mac, this LoonyBell and The Doctor, they're from...' I stopped and looked at her, where was she from? 'Manehatten' I finished. 'Hi!' said Loony. She elbowed The Doctor who was daydreaming 'oh! Hello!' he cried and went back to his daydream.

Luna's P.O.V

Soon enough an orange pony with a blonde mane came running out, when she reached us she wasn't even breathing hard. 'Hiya Twi! Who's this?' she said indicating the doctor and I 'I'm Lun- LoonyBell and this is The Doctor' I told her 'Doctor Who?' she asked in her country accent 'Celestia knows' I replied. Twilight Sparkle had told me that some... I guess I could say "somepony" called Princess Celestia ruled over this place, she was like god so I said her name instead of god. 'Well don' just stand there come on in!' Applejack cried. We walked in to the house. I had already figured out why they called this place Sweet Apple Acres; Apple trees as far as the eye could see.

Applejack made us some tea and headed back out to harvest apples 'I would stay and chat but its zap apple season!' she cried as she galloped outside. Twilight walked into the lounge carrying the cups with her horn, it seemed to be emitting a purple glow and the cups were glowing as well, she placed them on the table and I tried my hardest to pick it up with hooves. Twilight looked at me puzzled. 'Why don't you use magic?' she asked me 'um... I don't know how.' I told her 'just try.' 'Ok...' I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to channel all my energy to my horn I felt small sparks emit from it and eventually the cup glowed green and levitated towards me, I took a sip of it 'wow, you are good.' Twilight said.


	2. Making new friends

'Well you're good for a newbie anyway' she told me. 'Thanks' I said, blushing a little. 'Look Twilight I'm sorry we got off to such a bad start. I'd just like to say I respect your Princesses, no matter their name is.' 'That's perfectly fine.' She replied 'as long as you are not planning anything' she said sarcastically. 'Now, what would you like to know about me?' I asked her 'well for starters, where are you from? Really?' 'OK, I am not exactly from this universe… well I'm not from this universe at all actually. We don't have names for our universe so let's just call it The Earth universe. The planet I live on is called earth, we have our own sun to orbit around along with about 8 other planets, and the group of planets is our solar system. We are situated in the milky-way galaxy. The other planets of our solar system have no known life. But we have only gone so far out. I do reckon that there is more life out there. Just not in our solar system. I'm just telling you what I know; I'm not very good at Astrology.

'I live in a country called Australia. It's the largest island on earth. We don't have a princess like you do. England has a queen, but she doesn't do very much. Our country has a Prime Minister, nobody likes him much. I live with my mum, my dad and my dog, Pond.'

'Well… that gave me heaps of information, thank you!' 'No problem, any more questions?' 'Yes; how did you get here?' 'Oh, I thought you would ask that. I got here by the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.' 'That was a much shorter answer.' 'Yes I know. I don't know much about it myself.' 'OK, I think we need to talk to Princess Celestia to see if see knows about this.' 'OK, should we go no-'I didn't get to finish my sentence because something flew through the window and crashed into me, spilling my tea everywhere. "What was that!?' I said 'That Loony, was Rainbow Dash.' Twilight told me. Once I picked up my teacup and put it back on the table I saw a blue pony with a rainbow mane. 'Um… hi?' I said 'Hi!' she beamed 'The names Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer in all of Ponyville. No! All of Equestria!' 'I'm Loony! The Best Hacker in Ponyville, I guess...' 'what are you doing here anyway Dash?' Twilight asked 'and what's wrong with a door?' 'I heard there was a new pony in town and wanted to see if it was true' Dash replied 'how did you hear that? Loony and the Doctor only got here an hour ago' Dash snorted 'ha! _Loony?_ Wow, your parents must have been mean' 'oh, shut it. At least I'm…' 'You're what? Can't think of an insult?' 'You've got _wings_!' I said excitedly 'Yes? What about them?' she said 'It's not like you haven't seen a Pegasus before?' I should have realised, if there are unicorns there are bound to be Pegasi as well. 'Ha! you fell for it! Of course I have seen a Pegasus before.' I was lucky I came up with that. 'Well played' she said. 'By the way, Loony is short for Loonybell.' 'that makes more sense' 'well seeya' she said, and flapped her wings 'Use the do-' Twilight began, but Rainbow Dash had already flew through the open window. 'One day she can learn to use the door.' Twilight sighed. 'so shall we tell the doctor we are leaving?' I asked 'Yep, let's go' she replied and we walked out.

'So how was AppleJack today?' Twilight asked the doctor 'well she said she was too busy to talk so I had a chat with Apple Bloom, because she was too young to help with apple bucking' 'apple bucking?' I said confused 'Kicking your hind legs against the tree so the apples fall down.' Twilight explained 'ohhhh' I said 'continue' 'she said that its zap apple harvesting day and that if you don't collect them up in one day, they disappear. I also asked why she didn't have a picture on her flank. She looked confused but explained anyway. She hasn't got her cutie mark yet, she didn't explain what a cutie mark is though.' The doctor said only just slow enough to understand. 'I can explain a cutie mark to you' Twilight offered. 'Thanks' I said

'A cutie mark is what represents a pony's special talent, for example; mine represents my extraordinary magic ability. Applejack's represents the fact that she was meant to own sweet apple acres; its three apples. Rainbow Dash's is a cloud with a multi-colour lightning bolt coming from it, to represent her amazing flying speed.' Twilight explained 'So she wasn't just boasting then?' I asked 'She really is the fastest flyer in Ponyville?' 'Yep, but as you may be able to tell, she isn't the most modest pony out there' 'Yeah, that's not hard to see' I replied 'Who is Rainbow Dash?' the doctor asked, he had been listening intently to the explanation 'You had to be there' I told him 'So what does your cutie mark mean?' Twilight asked. I turned around and had a closer look at it, it was a laptop with a mouse next to it and a lot of codes on the screen 'probably me ability to hack into computer programs really easily.' 'umm, what is a computer?' Twilight asked 'Something hard to explain.' The doctor said 'okay' she said 'And yours doctor?' She asked him. He also turned around to look at his cutie mark; an hourglass. 'Probably time travel.' He said casually 'What?!' Twilight exclaimed 'You travel in time!?' 'yes' I replied 'hence the word "Time" in TARDIS' 'oh, right…' she replied

As we continued to walk we passed many happily situated Cottages. The doctor got extremely excited when he saw his first Pegasus, who had unnatural crossed eyes 'don't mind him Derpy' Twilight called 'He's… new' The pony called "Derpy" eyed him suspiciously with one of her eyes, then shrugged and kept walking. As we continued we saw many more ponies and the crowd was getting thicker too, but not so thick as to not be able to see the whole street clearly. We walked for a fair amount of time, twilight getting many kind greetings, and the doctor and I getting waved at, each time somebody waved at us the doctor waved back merrily, I simply smiled politely. At one point a Bright pink pony was bouncing toward us excitedly 'Hi!' she said in a high pitched friendly voice 'I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be new in town! I know because I've never seen you before, and I know everyone in Ponyville!' 'Hi, I'm LoonyBell and this is The Doctor.' I said to her 'Hi LoonyBell! Have a balloon!' she pulled a blue balloon out of nowhere and gave it to me. 'Thanks…' I said. 'and you too "The Doctor" you need a balloon as well!' she said pulling out another one, this time it was purple 'Thanks!' The Doctor said 'Hey can we swap?' I asked him 'Sure!' he replied and we switched balloons 'Well seeya!'Pinkie Pie said 'I have to see Rainbow Dash for something…' she looked around suspiciously and whispered '_secret_' 'Well stay away from the library and FlutterShy's cottage' Twilight said sternly. 'Okey dokey Lokey' Pinkie said, and she bounced away. 'What do you mean "stay away"?' I asked 'when Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash do something _secret_ it means they are having a prank day' 'oh okay' I said.

About 4 minutes later we reached a large tree at the edge of town, which was hollowed into a house 'We're here' Twilight said 'so this is where you live?' The Doctor asked 'Yep, it's a library, but I live upstairs.' 'Oh, okay then.' As we walked in I was jealous, she had so many books to read. The second thing I spotted was a display case, I walked over to it, it had 5 necklaces with gems incrusted in them, and one crown thing, which had a Star shaped gem on it. 'What're these?' I asked 'The Elements of Harmony' 'The what?' She magicked a book from one of the shelves and gave it to me I picked it up with my own magic and looked at the cover: The Elements of Harmony, a reference guide. I opened it to the first page and flicked through until it gave me information on what they are. It Read:

_The elements of Harmony consist of 6 different gems, each of which represents a different quality needed in a friendship; The Purple Gem represents the spirit of Generosity, The Orange Gem represents the spirit of honesty, The Red Gem represents the Spirit of Loyalty, The Pink gem represents the spirit of Kindness, The Blue gem represents the spirit of Laughter, The Largest and most important is the Magenta one, The spirit of Magic. Each element has one mare or stallion to represent it. No pony is known to represent them in recent times._

I looked up 'No pony at all?' I asked 'That book needs updating, because we do have bearers of the elements at the moment.' Twilight told me 'Really? Who is it?' I asked 'Me, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy and Rarity.' 'Wow! Really?' I asked 'Yes' 'Wait who is FlutterShy?' 'Another friend of mine.' 'oh ok' 'If I might interrupt,' said the doctor 'Why did you bring us here?' 'I need to check for books on your universe, but if I can't find any we will have to go to Canterlot to look for a book.' Twilight said. And so it began, she pulled down books from all over the place, making a very loud every time she dropped a book on the floor.

After about ten minutes of this (all of this time was spent reading about the elements of harmony in my case.) I heard a voice from upstairs saying 'Come on Twilight what's with all the noise?' as the pony speaking came down the stairs I realised it wasn't a pony. I screamed as he reached the floor, it was a dragon! 'So I'm guessing you're new in town?' he asked me, I didn't answer I just back against the wall silently, trembling. Twilight looked at me and laughed 'Calm down, Spike's about as harmful as a Bunny' at that moment the doctor came running in with his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. but as his jaw dropped it fell out. 'Ha! A dragon! What else does this world have to offer? Griffons?' he said excitedly 'Yes there are actually griffons.' Twilight told him 'Really?' 'yes, but they are not the kindest beings in Equestria.' She said, the doctor looked slightly disappointed at this 'Anyway' said the dragon who's name seemed to be Spike 'I'm spike, I guess you could say I'm twilights assistant.' 'H-Hi' I stuttered, standing up again. 'I'm going back to the books' twilight said.

10 more minutes later (in which I was chatting to spike) Twilight burst out with 'THERE'S NOTHING HERE!' 'wow calm down,' spike said 'we can go to Canterlot now.' 'Yeah, I'm sure the princesses will want to hear all about our universe' I told her calmly. 'Okay, I'll pack a bag. She replied 'Can we stop at the TARDIS please?' the doctor asked. 'Sure, that's in the direction of the train station anyway.'


End file.
